The present invention relates generally to retaining adaptors and, more particularly, to retaining adaptors which secure appliances having vents or slots to appliance support devices.
In the past, appliances such as televisions, VCR's, monitors, radios, cash registers, computers and the like, were manufactured with boss plates, typically found on the bottom of these appliances. The boss plate enabled the appliance to be readily attached to an appliance support which was designed to mount the appliance for convenience and also to prevent theft of the appliance in settings such as hotel rooms and bars. The boss plate consisted of a plate with a hole or leg having a hole, and provided an area where a self-tapping screw, for instance, could be affixed within the hole of the boss plate. This self-tapping screw could then be attached to a component of the appliance support to secure the appliance.
In recent years, however, appliance manufacturers have stopped providing boss plates on their appliances. This makes it more difficult to readily attach the appliance to the appliance support. Therefore, a need exists for an adaptor to easily and securely affix the appliance to the appliance support. Preferably, such an adaptor must be able to accommodate a variety of appliances and should not require that the appliance be structurally altered or otherwise damaged.